theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sholto Fisk
Sholto Fisk is Lord Protector of Tunwick, a town in Menevia within a wine-making region. However, Tunwick is best known for its arts. Frustrated with the Count and Countess, his loyalty to Gelasia and Philemon Colisande is superfical. Appearance The Fisks have never been particularly tall, at least among other Breton nobility. Of average height, but with a wiry build, Sholto carries himself with confidence. He has balanced features and a soft face that make him look rather unassuming, if not kind. But the Fisks have always been known for looking more the commoner than the noble - a comment he hates (honestly, how insulting.) Sholto has chocolate-brown hair, kept at medium length and swept back. Sholto likes to look presentable, so he keeps clean-shaven. He has hazel-eyes, and is fair-skinned. Personality To those that don’t know him well, Sholto appears as a contradiction of himself, or rather, inconsistent. Light-hearted one second then serious the next, quirky then no-nonsense. There are days where he is reflective and contemplative, and others where is focused and driven to a task. When questioned, Sholto will often give half-answers, making it difficult for others to follow his train of thought. Whether nor not this is intentional, Sholto is known for liking to leave people in ‘suspense.’ To his friends and allies, he is loyal, supportive, forgiving, willing to over-look mistakes; he will fight tooth and nail for them. But to his enemies, he is not magnanimous. Decietful, ruthless, tormenting and unforgiving. However, even his actions surprise himself sometimes. But he knows the importance of image, and he will keep up the appearance of nobility, stick to the law and to what seems honourable - and he will use the law to achieve his own goals. A family man, he understands the importance of the family unit and does all he can to be a supportive, loving husband and father. Not afraid to admit his mistakes of how he used to see family, of how he used to an absent husband and father. If there is one area of his life where there is some integrity, it is here. It pains him to see families torn apart. Skills Apart from what he was taught: fencing, hunting and politicking – skills that many others, noble or common in High Rock can best him at, Sholto possesses his own set of natural skills. Due to his rather unassuming character and looks, Sholto has taken a liking (and knack) for surprising people in court and duel. Sholto’s ability to separate himself from his emotions, and hide his thoughts keeps him from being ‘read’. In short, he makes for an unpredictable opponent. Equipment More interested in presentation than fashion itself, Sholto dresses sensibly, and smartly. His wardrobe consists of doublets, cloaks, breeches and boots. Most notably, he wears a golden bracelet, given to him as a wedding-gift. Often seen a rapier and a parrying dagger, and always seen with a wedding band. History Hailing from Tunwick, Sholto was the third child of his family. Though he lived a relatively comfortable life, he was far from sheltered. He grew up in a world of politics and was shaped for it, too under the constant watch of his father, Aldwyn. Despite this, he had a mischievous streak as a teenager, often running from the manor and into town, either galloping on a horse through the street or in disguise. When Robert Tremayne, a common boy came under the wing of his father, Sholto looked on with jealousy, and a rivalry between the pair festered. When he was sixteen in 4E 12 he, his mother and siblings took a trip to Menevia City. Not wanting to lose any opportunity to explore, Sholto disguised himself and went out. It was here, in the city’s less desirable parts that Sholto happened upon street urchins fist-fighting. It was two against one, and to ‘even out the fight,’ Sholto joined. After a fight where no one won, (much to his disappointment) Sholto conversed with the teenage boy he fought alongside. The boy was one Leighton Coward, age nineteen. Wishing to test Leighton’s skills himself, Sholto challenged him to a fight. He lost, badly. When it was revealed who he really was, the older boy panicked and feared for his life. However, Sholto, taking an interest, invited Leighton as a guest back at his manor. The two became close friends, much like brothers. Indeed, Leighton became Sholto’s closest friend, confidant, and bodyguard. Thanks to the boys’ behaviour: dancing in the streets, jumping in lakes, fencing blindfolded and other sorts of recklessness, the court of Tunwick was criticised for its lack of etiquette. Additionally, Leighton’s presence gave Sholto criticism from other noble houses in Menevia. These actions embittered his father, giving his eldest more responsibilities. At 17 years of age, he was married to his bethrothed, Felicity Fairweather. Within the year, he was a father to his firstborn daughter, Ida. For the first few years of his marriage, Sholto was not so much the greatest, attentive husband. Occupied with himself, he often went off for his own enjoyment, leaving his wife and newborn back in the estate. However, tragedy struck in 4E 17. His father was killed during a revolt involving the peasantry and middling sorts, leaving him to take on the role of Lord-Protector. First he began to take his job seriously, then he took his marriage seriously. Over time, Felicity forgave him for his absence and it would be time before he grew to love her. Finally, he began to understand the importance of family, the value it holds - and realised his own selfishness. Mustering the courage (a lot of it, mind you), he came to apologise to his wife, and she accepted it. Thereafter, Sholto was given two more children, a girl, Maia age 10 and a boy, Seaton age 8. In 4E 18, he accompanied other nobles in the Moonguard Revolt, his first taste of war. Upon his return, he administered the affairs of Tunwick with prudence, pushing to strengthen its resources. Using all he was taught, he took it to heart - and all he did would be for Tunwick, to maintain the image of nobility, and to uphold the law. Most notably, he oversaw the rebuilding of Tunwick’s old theatre; the town was known for its arts. Character Summary Loves his wife dearly, and dotes upon his children. A family man. Adores children. As an opponent, he is unpredictable, vicious, deceptive. As an ally, he is loyal and supportive. He is frustrated with the Colisandes, seeing them as an embarrassment to their own class – his class. Not wishing them to tarnish the image of nobility, and cause mistrust between his class and the commoners - it is the nobles, after all that uphold the law and lead the people - his loyalty to the Colisandes is only nominal. However, to this he understands that their actions can serve as a distraction from the other actions of his class and if the situations arises, himself. Category:Breton Category:Nobility Category:Menevia Category:Wayrest Category:Characters